Dame tu mano
by MeiYua
Summary: La casa de los gritos. Una decisión que cambió su vida. Harry rescató a su Profesor en el momento justo pero a un precio muy alto. Ahora, a tres meses de que salvara el mundo, tendrá que enfrentar las consecuencias.


**Título: **Dame tú mano.

**Categoría: **Harry Potter.

**Personajes: **Severus Snape, Harry Potter.

**Advertencias: **AU, Mpreg, NonCon.

**Genero: **Angustia, Drama, Romance.

**Clasificación: **NC-17.

**Resumen: **La casa de los gritos. Una decisión que cambió su vida. Harry rescató a su Profesor en el momento justo pero a un precio muy alto. Ahora, a tres meses de que salvara el mundo, tendrá que enfrentar las consecuencias.

—_Positivo. Estoy esperando... _

**Diclaimer**_: _Los personajes y todo lo referente a Harry Potter no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J.K Rowling

**Aviso: **Esta historia es slash. Contiene relaciones entre dos hombres, así que si esto no es de tu agrado entonces no lo leas.

**Capítulo 01.- Tu Recuerdo.**

—No... No por favor... No —balbuceaba Harry recargado en una de las frías paredes.

La habitación le daba vueltas y estrujaba en las manos una pequeña caja vacía. Mantenía los ojos firmemente cerrados, tratando con esto de sumergirse en un mundo donde no tuviera que estar preocupado, donde no tuviera que estar viviendo lo que en ese preciso momento vivía. Un nudo llevaba apoderado de su garganta hacia ya casi tres meses, durante los cuales sus terribles sospechas habían tomado fuerzas. Y ahora estaba allí, con un horrible miedo congelándole la sangre y unas fuertes náuseas arremolinándose en su estómago, subiendo y bajando por su cuerpo y causándole un sofoco excesivo.

Abrió levemente los ojos y se esforzó por mirar a través de los empañados cristales de sus anteojos. Gruesas lágrimas brotaban por sus enrojecidos ojos, surcando sus mejillas mientras enfocaba la mirada en el contenido recién usado de esa diminuta caja a la que se aferraba y, de alguna manera, lo mantenía en pie.

"_Aplique la orina suficiente en la prueba y espere 5 minutos"._

Eso rezaba la penúltima instrucción que había leído. El objeto se le había zafado de las manos por los incontrolables temblores de su cuerpo, y ahora yacía a sus pies. Un desesperante miedo lo invadía más y más con cada segundo que su reloj de pulsera marcaba. No quería que el momento llegara nunca, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba alcánzalo lo más pronto posible.

Sintió que la fuerza de las piernas le fallaba y cayó de rodillas, aferrando sus manos en la porcelana del lavabo en el momento justo para evitar dar de lleno contra el piso blanquecino. La rudimentaria prueba de embarazo, que había ido a comprar a aquella remota farmacia muggle y en el baño de la cual se encontraba, estaba por fin dando señales de vida. Fuertes arqueadas se apoderaron entonces de él y apenas tuvo el tiempo suficiente para volverse al retrete y vomitar la fría tostada que había logrado engullir por la mañana. Un amargo sabor le invadió la boca y un terrible presentimiento surcó su pecho como un frío cubo de hielo.

Deseaba con toda su alma lamentar lo que aquel día había hecho. Deseaba odiar a ese hombre que lo había metido, de alguna manera, en esta situación y cobrarle con creces el que ahora tuviera que estar esperando un resultado que le atemorizaba, oculto de cualquier persona que pudiera anunciar a los cuatro vientos lo que el salvador del mundo mágico estaba viviendo. Pero simplemente no podía, le era total y definitivamente imposible culpar a alguien más de aquella precipitada decisión que había tomado, fuera cual fuera el resultado de sus acciones.

—_Mi señor, déjeme ir por __Potter__. Estoy seguro que puedo traérselo, puedo lograrlo, mi señor._

Harry recordaba la suplicante voz de su odiado profesor pedir incansable, a su entonces amo, cada que tenía la oportunidad de hablar. Su corazón latía acelerado, sentía las fuertes punzadas de odio por parte del Señor oscuro latir en su ardiente cicatriz y miraba, con los ojos ajenos, el rostro, pálido y delgado, del hombre que había hecho su vida casi tan miserable como el dueño de aquellas rendijas que observaban sin piedad. Le inquietaba la constante insistencia de Snape y en su cabeza volaban los recuerdos del amado Director confiando ciegamente en ese hombre que ahora pedía, rogaba ir en su búsqueda y se planteó por un segundo la posibilidad de estar actuando mal en detestarlo y desconfiar de él. Sin embargo, no alcanzó a idear una solución o una respuesta a sus dudas, ya que todos sus sentidos se enfocaron de golpe en la serpiente que danzaba por el aire, al asecho de una vida, de la única que su amo creía que se encontraba en ese lugar y en ese momento.

La miró abrir las fauces y mostrar los enormes colmillos escurriendo de veneno y su cuerpo actúo antes de que su mente lograra procesar los hechos.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra, Voldemort! —gritó Harry con todo lo que sus pulmones dieron de si.

Había saltado fuera de su escondite, dejando a su par de amigos bajo la seguridad de la capa invisible y se había plantado de un par de largas y decididas zancadas en medio de ambos sin darse cuenta. Miraba de reojo como Snape abría más los ojos y de frente como el Lord fruncía furioso el ceño, retrocediendo un solo milímetro.

Harry levantó su varita tratando de definir la mezcla de sentimientos que se vislumbraban en el rostro de su antiguo profesor y, sin saber por qué motivo, le quedó perfectamente claro que era tan digno de confianza como Dumbledore había dicho. Aun lo detestaba y tenia ganas de golpearlo por todos sus crímenes, pero no iba a dejarlo morir si estaba a su alcance impedirlo.

Casi podía mirar a sus amigos observarlo desconcertado en la oscuridad, lamentando el repentino impulso y el no estar al pendiente para lograr impedirle apartarse de ellos, pero no le importaba. Estaba decidido a salvar la vida de aquel hombre y tenia en claro el lío en el que se había metido. Voldemort sonreía ligeramente, sujetando por lo bajo la preciada varita de saúco hacia Harry, lo cual no le pasó desapercibido y dio un paso mas hacia él, dispuesto a atacar aunque no pudiera hacer mucho.

Un desgarrador grito de dolor penetró el aire, haciendo que el corazón de Harry saltara. Desvió entonces su atención al hombre a sus espaldas. Snape yacía en el piso mientras este se teñía lentamente en un intenso carmín, mezclándose con suciedad. Se sujetaba una pierna y trataba de apuntar con su temblorosa mano a la serpiente que se preparaba para otro ataque, pero Harry estaba seguro que no podría darle en esas condiciones.

Retrocedió el paso que había avanzado hacia el señor tenebroso, dispuesto a ir en su rescate, pero un certero destello se impactó contra su mano haciendo que su varita volara y se perdiera en la penumbra. Estaba impotente, a merced de su enemigo, y Snape, a quien intentaba salvar, también lo estaba. Apretó fuerte las quijadas y desvió la mirada cuando el reptil se abalanzó nuevamente sobre el Profesor y, en lugar del alarido que tendría que seguirle al dolor, escuchó una potente y femenina voz gritar desde el lugar donde había estado él oculto:

—¡Protego!

Miró a Hermione aferrar su varita, como tratando de disimular con esto el hecho de que estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, aunque se notaba que estaba totalmente dispuesta a ayudarlo en la decisión que había tomado. Harry había soltado un profundo suspiro, Snape parecía estar controlando la hemorragia con sus manos luego de que la serpiente hubiera desaparecido tras el fuerte golpe que se había dado, al ser rebotada por el hechizo de la joven bruja. Sin embargo el momentáneo de alivio que lo había embargado se desvaneció cuando sintió la fría y huesuda mano de Voldemort aferrarse a su cabello. Percibía su ira reflejada en el terrible dolor que le producía su cicatriz.

Miró un rayo de luz verde salir disparado a su amiga y soltó un grito de advertencia. Sin embargo, ella estaba aun viva en el piso, con Ron encima de él. Parecía que el chico había saltado en el momento justo para evitar que la maldición asesina impactara contra su amada y ahora trataba de apuntar al Lord con la varita, mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pie tras él.

—Ron, Hermione, ¡huyan! —les ordenó Harry—. Llévense a Snape y terminen lo que tenemos que hacer... Yo me encargo de Voldemort.

—¡No te dejaremos aquí, Harry! —gritaron los aludidos a coro.

Apuntaron a Voldemort, con sus respectivas varitas, pero él fue más rápido que ellos. Había sacudido la varita como si de un látigo se tratara y ambos salieron volando, estrellándose a unos palmos de donde estaba Snape, mirándolo todo desde el piso. Se escuchó un fuerte crujido cuando cayeron al piso y Harry entendió que se les habían roto al menos un par de huesos.

—¡Suéltame! Si quieres pelear hagámoslo de frente, cobarde.

Las exclamaciones de Harry iban acompañadas de puñetazos que soltaba al aire, dirigidos a su captor, sin embargo estos no alcanzaban a darle y solo lograba que este tirara más de su enmarañada cabeza. En un corto momento de silencio, Harry escuchó un gemido de dolor y entendió que el veneno tenía que estar recorriendo rápidamente el organismo de Snape, y que no tardaría mucho en invadirlo —si no era que ya lo había hecho—. Fijó su mirada en él, rezando porque aun estuviera con vida y se dignara en ayudar a sus amigos si podía. Lo miró observándolo fijamente, con una mezcla de impotencia, dolor y rabia mezclada en su cara.

—Snape... —comenzó a decir Harry, aunque se vio interrumpido por un potente dolor proveniente del inicio de su espalda, y el cual se extendió rápidamente por toda su columna.

Cayó pesadamente al piso y sintió por un par de segundos como si tuviera encajado un puñal entre los huesos, antes de que todo su cuerpo quedara completamente inmóvil. Sentía el frío del piso en sus mejillas y el olor de la sangre de Snape mezclada con la tierra en el viento. Sin embargo no se podía levantar, su cuerpo no le respondía.

Escuchó el sonido que producían los pasos el Voldemort, al acercarse a él, como un eco en sus oídos. Una opresión se apoderaba de su pecho y el miedo se extendía por sus entrañas. _"Este es mi fin" _pensaba al descubrirse a merced de lo que el señor tenebroso quisiera hacer con él.

Nadie podía ayudarlo. Hermione, con las piernas rotas, trataba de mejorar la posición en la que habían caído y Snape apenas y lograba contener los borbotones de sangre de su pierna con una mano, mientras apuntaba tembloroso la varita con la otra al cráneo del semiinconsciente Ron, tratando de ayudarlo.

—Fue muy osado de tu parte, Potter, venir aquí y entrometerte en mis actos sin un plan bien trazado —escuchó la voz de Voldemort decir a su oído.

Sentía el asqueroso y cálido aliento del hombre caer sobre su piel, impregnándolo con su olor. Escuchó una risa escalofriante y un comentario por lo bajo que no alcanzó a comprender por el temor que recorrió sus venas al percatarse de las decididas manos que se paseaban por su cuerpo.

Se esforzó mucho mas por moverse, por retirarse de él, pero su cuerpo seguía sin responderle, era como si en ese momento fuera un muñeco de trapo. Sintió un jalón en su ropa y luego como el frío golpeaba sus glúteos. Entonces la jamás imaginada lujuria del Lord se reflejó en las torpes caricias que le daba a su recién descubierta piel. Apretó fuertemente las quijadas cuando las filosas uñas se aferraron a su carne, separando sus piernas tanto como se podía y luego como su opresor levantaba sus caderas para dejarlo en una mejor posición.

—¡Deténgase! No puede hacerle eso a Harry. Por favor pare... alguien que lo detenga.

Los sollozos de Hermione sonaban lejanos para los oídos de Harry. Cerró fuerte los ojos y un par de lágrimas de rabia e impotencia se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Le pareció eterno el momento que los dedos de Voldemort palparon su pequeña y virginal entrada y aún mas interminables cuando lo sintió encajar, sin miramientos, su miembro hasta lo mas profundo de su ser.

Su garganta no alcanzaba a dar abasto a los alaridos que soltaba con cada frenética estocada que recibía. Le ardían las entrañas, sentía surcos de sangre recorrer su magullada piel. Los sollozos, los lamentos de sus amigos y los _"no lo haga __mi__ señor"_ de Snape solo lograban que el dolor aumentara aún más. Lo estaba despojando de lo poco que le había dejado intacto tras sus constantes ataques. Se sentía humillado y le parecía que ese terrible momento jamás pasaría. ¿Cuanto llevaba ya así? Le parecían interminables horas, aunque lo más seguro es que hubieran sido tan solo unos minutos.

—Y-Ya... Ya no... —balbuceó Harry con la voz quebrada.

Como si hubiera presionado un interruptor, sintió la esencia cálida y viscosa de Voldemort explotar en lo más profundo de su ser, junto con la última y más dolorosa estocada que hizo que se sumergiera en la inconsciencia mientras en sus oídos resonaba con un eco la voz del Lord diciendo:

—_La batalla no ha terminado..._

Harry se percató de como su cuerpo se agitaba con los incesantes espasmos que se habían apoderado de él, producidos por sus inconscientes sollozos que lo mantenían derrumbado en el mismo lugar donde había vuelto el estómago. Tenía el rostro abnegado en lágrimas y los pequeños nudillos de sus inmóviles manos le dolían ya por lo fuerte que se había aferrado todo aquel rato a la porcelana.

Soltó un suspiro entrecortado y cogió fuerte las telas que había en el nivel de su vientre con una mano, mientras, con la otra tiraba de la cadena del retrete, preparándose para incorporarse.

—"_Por favor, no. No quiero que sea cierto. Dios mío, por favor...__que__ no sea verdad...__que__ no salga positivo" _—se repetía mentalmente hasta el cansancio, esperando que, si mágicamente, llegaba al número indicado de veces que lo pedía, su deseo se hiciera realidad.

Miró de reojo el lugar donde se encontraba la abandonada prueba muggle y cerró fuertemente los ojos para no enterarse todavía del resultado. Controló lo más que pudo los temblores de su mano, la llevó hasta ese sitio en el mármol y se hizo con ella, para luego ponerse cansinamente en pie.

El cuerpo le ardía, tenia fiebre y sospechaba que estaba resfriado. Las manos le sudaban también y sentía como su corazón galopaba desbocado en su pecho. Abrió la boca, buscando jalar un poco de aire a sus pulmones, pero con esto lo único que logró y atinó a hacer fue soltar un sonoro lamento que, estaba seguro, habían escuchado todos en la farmacia.

En la oscuridad de sus párpados se iba formando una diminuta pantalla de cine, exponiendo en el centro un punto de luz que se iba extendiendo rítmicamente y su mente se ponía nuevamente a divagar sin su permiso.

Estaba tomando lentamente conciencia de lo que pasaba con su cuerpo de nuevo. Aún tenía el duro piso rozándole contra la cara, aunque el dolor había desaparecido. Sentía un reconfortante calor recorrerlo placenteramente en lo más profundo de su ser, calmando el escozor que había hecho que perdiera la conciencia, hasta extinguirlo completamente de su cuerpo. Se quedó un momento más allí. Tirado y sin atreverse a abrir los ojos, agudizó el resto de sus sentidos. Sabía que tenía miedo de moverse y delatar que había vuelto en sí por no provocarse así mismo volver a sentir aquel dolor partiéndole las entrañas sin piedad alguna. Sin embargo, lo que alcanzó a escuchar lo tranquilizó tanto como era posible en aquella situación.

—Eso...es todo lo que puedo hacer por Potter —escuchó decir a Snape mas cerca de lo que esperaba.

Su voz denotaba cansancio, pero si era capás de hacer magia, significaba que estaba medianamente bien, y vivo, que era lo que realmente importaba mas para Harry.

—S-Se... se encuentra bien, ¿verdad?

La quebrada voz de Hermione hizo que se diera cuenta que estaba mal quedarse quieto y lo alentó a que abriera los ojos de par en par y se animara a incorporarse. En esa ocasión, había podido lograrlo e incluso sentía, para su propio asombro, como si nada extraño le hubiera pasado en las últimas 24 horas. Era verdad que aun conservaba los resquicios de una punzante y desgarradora migraña bien arraigada a su ser, pero esta había estado allí desde antes que fuera a la casa de los gritos. Pero, fuera de ese dolor, todo estaba bien en él. Si no lo supiera, jamás habría podido ni imaginarse lo que sucedió...

—¡Harry! —exclamó Hermione con un deje de alivio en su voz—. Oh por dios, Harry, estaba tan preocupada por ti. Yo... Harry lo lamento tanto. Perdón, nosotros estábamos aquí y no... Nosotros no...

—Tranquila, Hermione —murmuró Harry con una voz más ronca de lo usual—. Estoy bien.

Miró a la chica rogando por que no insistiera. Esta tenía los ojos rojos, hinchados y algunas gruesas lágrimas se le escapaban por las mejillas. Ron estaba a su lado, con la cara manchada de sangre y las facciones descompuestas por la preocupación y la culpa. Sujetaba la mano, de Hermione bastante fuerte por lo que se apreciaba, y miraba intermitentemente a Harry y a Snape, el cual jalaba aire con dificultad.

—Compañero... —comenzó a decir Ron, aunque se quedó callado a mitad de la frase.

Harry notó en la voz de su amigo como este se debatía internamente, como tratando de encontrar las palabras exactas que tenía, que podía decir en aquel momento y con las cuales disculparse, expresar todo lo que sentía sin lastimarlo aún más.

—Por favor, no. No vayan a decir nada de... eso. No mencionen ni una sola cosa de lo que pasó, no me lo recuerden, por lo que mas quieran —imploró Harry mirando su propia ropa y descubriendo que alguien se la había compuesto—. Entiendo que ninguno de ustedes estaba en condiciones de ayudarme y no los culpo, no podría hacerlo...nunca. Ya pasó, así que...por favor, por favor... déjenme olvidarlo, hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, sacarlo de mi mente lo más pronto posible y seguir con mi vida. Chicos, tan sólo quiero olvidarlo...

Su voz terminó quebrándose con la última frase. Los cuatro presentes guardaron silencio por un par de minutos. Harry conservaba la mirada clavada en la nada, tratando de deshacerse del nudo de llanto de su garganta, esforzándose por no recordar como se había sentido. Pensaba que entre mas pronto lo olvidara era mejor y su amiga pareció entender eso, pues comenzó a hablar por lo bajo, desviando ligeramente el tema.

—El... Profesor Snape curó a Ron. Se había fracturado un poco el cráneo y si bien aún sangra, estamos seguros de que estará perfectamente en un rato más, cuando podamos ver a Pomfrey. Como el profesor no se podría mover por el veneno... no me podía apuntar con su varita y sanarme. Así que Ron fue a auxiliarme tan pronto pudo.

Hizo una pausa para tomar aliento y Harry notó como miraba de reojo al hombre que se mantenía en un sepulcral silencio, con los negros ojos clavados en él y él ceño fruncido. Parecía estar pensando concienzudamente en algo que Harry no se pudo imaginar que era.

— El veneno se extendía y se notaba que le quedaba poco —continuó relatando Hermione—, así que le pedí a Ron que sacara un rudimentario antídoto de mi bolsita y se lo diera. Yo podía esperar un poco más y en cuanto estuvo bien... ahmm...se fue a curarte diciéndole rápido a Ron que hacer conmigo. Nosotros no nos atrevíamos a tocarte; así que él lo hizo todo.

Harry se puso en pie mirando a su profesor e hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza mientras murmuraba:

—Gracias, Snape.

—No de las gracias cuando no se merecen, Potter. Tendría que ofrecerlas si de verdad hubiera sido de ayuda en el momento crítico y, dado a que no lo hice... No soy mejor persona ahora que antes.

El chico no supo que contestar y dio gracias que Ron atrajera su atención.

—Harry... —lo llamó parado al lado de Hermione— V-Vol...demort acaba de hablar, antes de que despertaras. Dijo que nos daba una hora para recoger los cadáveres y… —un necesario silencio se hizo presente. —…para que te entregaras.

Harry no pudo evitar que por primera vez en su vida, un escalofrío cruzara su cuerpo al escuchar el nombre, aunque lo disimuló bastante bien. Apuñó las manos lo más fuerte que pudo, decidido a continuar con la guerra hasta el final. No pensaba dejarse vencer por una cosa que solo lo había lastimado por un momento, por que le haría pagar con intereses este dolor y humillación al Señor Oscuro.

—¿Cómo es que no los mató?

— Creyó que agonizábamos y ni siquiera se acercó para comprobarlo.

—Bien, tenemos que irnos —aseguró decidido—. Snape, tú te quedas aquí haciéndote el muerto y será mejor que en este momento no te pongas a alegar por que no me sacrifiqué hasta tal punto por su vida como para que alguien vaya y te mate como si nada.

Milagrosamente el hombre acepto sin hacer un solo comentario. Harry notaba algo extraño en el, pero no se quedó para comprobar que era, tan solo les hizo una señal con la cabeza a sus amigos para que salieran de allí y caminó tras ellos al agujero, alcanzando apenas a atrapar la botellita que Snape le había lanzado, llena con lo que parecían sus recuerdos.

Harry miró un trozo de su cara reflejada en el cristal y el recuerdo se fue desvaneciendo conforme su imagen se iba haciendo más y más nítida en el espejo al que, en algún momento, había llegado y en el que ahora se reflejaba.

Se miró pálido, ojeroso y con el cabello pegado a la cara por el sudor que escurría por esta.

—Ya es hora... —se dijo ha si mismo para tomar valor—. Voy a mirar y todo saldrá bien. No tengo por qué tener miedo...todo está bien. No hay por que temer Harry, será negativo.

Pasó un poco de saliva y profirió un profundo suspiro mientras bajaba la mirada hasta el indicador del resultado de su prueba de embarazo. Aquella que había comprado por no ir a San Mungo donde absolutamente todos se enterarían de lo había sucedido.

_"Una línea es negativo. Dos es positivo"_ —se recordó fijando lo mas que pudo la mirada.

Por un segundo sintió que el mundo se detenía junto con su corazón. Su propia respiración lo estaba sofocando y sentía como si su alma estuviera esfumándose, lenta y dolorosamente de su cuerpo cuando el peso de la realidad cayó sobre sus hombros.

—Oh, no... No —se lamentó, ya entrado en pánico completa y definitivamente seguro de lo que miraba.

Allí estaban, tan claras que parecían pintadas intencionalmente, dos pequeñas franjas negruzcas. Entonces, todo resquicio de esperanza lo abandonó de golpe. Sintió como si le dispararan directo al corazón y fallaran solo para prolongar su inevitable muerte. Para él era como si hubiera quedado maldito de por vida, con una enfermedad terminal invadiéndolo más a cada día.

—¡No! ¡No quiero! —gritó con todo lo que sus pulmones dieron de sí y escuchó una ligera explosión al frente suyo seguida de una lluvia de cristales que cayeron al hacerse trizas el espejo.

A su mente acudía la horrenda imagen de aquel desollado bebé que había mirado en su pequeño encuentro con Dumbledore. La rabia hizo que las fuertes náuseas que sentía fueran insignificantes y se puso a gritar a viva voz insultos a cuanta persona recordaba. Se imaginaba a si mismo, cargando aun recién nacido, con anormales ojos de serpientes, dos rendijas por nariz y una franja sin labios como boca, adornado todo por una piel escamosa.

—Harry, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué sucede?

La voz de Hermione lo hizo girarse de golpe a la puerta, con los ojos desorbitados. Casi olvidaba donde se encontraba y que ella y Ron lo habían acompañado hasta allí como apoyo moral. Sus dos amigos lo miraban fijamente, con la muda pregunta reflejada en sus rostros.

Harry levantó la mano con la que sostenía el pequeño aparato, que ahora le parecía pesaba demasiado, y exclamó sin emoción alguna mientras ellos miraban el resultado:

—Positivo. Estoy esperando...al hijo de Voldemort.


End file.
